The Strike of Midnight
by MistScimitar681
Summary: (Monster Strike (Anime/Manga/iOS/Android) crossover with Pokémon) The world of Pokémon is currently back to normal; or so they say. Meet Axel and Eloise, two average humans trying to live daily lives. The first day at a university in Celadon City of Kanto went normally for them, but after a few periods, lunch was invaded by someone who had already destroyed most of the property.


**Author's Note:** Touching more obscure RPG mobile games this time. (Monster Strike) We might be going a different direction in this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

(Goldenrod City; unknown date and time)

Times have been normal as of now. Many people in Goldenrod City have been walking through town. Alien kinds of monsters in the Pokémon world has been very scarce recently. The most recent discovery was at the Ilex Forest a few weeks ago where a green-haired girl was discovered playing with the Grass types. Other than that, nothing was too out of the ordinary. But as normal lives went on, a looming figure spied on the humans on the street. No one has been able to explain it; but it seems it was invisible to Pokémon and humans alike.

(Japan; unknown area)

Several rows of computers and smartphones were laid uniformly across a floor hidden beyond normal human reach within a mall.

"Oh, yes… our next target is locked on. We've got six cities now under surveillance. "someone says.

"What are they?" a feminine figure says. A locked door near the server computer was being banged on and female voices pleading for help could be heard inside.

"Yes, Lucy. It seems they are Celadon, Goldenrod, Lilycove, Jubilife, Nimbasa, and Lumiose City."

Lucy responds with an alluring voice. "Those six sound oddly familiar. Perhaps someone should investigate them."

Another employee's voice could be heard. "Q? I've spotted someone sleeping on a bench in Nimbasa City."

"Oh my God. Let me see the footage." Lucy pushes him out of the way and her irises shrink in shock. "It can't be. It's that tree girl. What is she doing all the way out there?"

"Curiosity kills the cat, miss. That's Yggdrasil, "the employee replies.

"Get rid of that girl later. We'll be targeting the department store in Celadon first."

"Sure thing, Q. I'll grab Undine for the next mission there."

Lucy grinned. Her new plan was coming into place. Just as she was about to laugh, Rayquaza could be seen on footage near Lilycove City roaring at the hidden camera because it bumped into it.

She chided to the crew members, "Turn that thing off."

"Yes, ma'am," one of the minions replies. "What's the next plan?"

"Celadon City's our first priority. Deploy Undine and her owner near the arcade."

"On my mark."

Chapter 1

 _Trainer Card #001: Axel_

 _Backstory: Spending his junior high as a budding otaku, he wastes his time reading manga and watching anime. His first Pokémon was a stray Axew. He is very arrogant and will stand up for other victims._

Pokémon:  
Axew (Lv. 10)  
Torchic (Lv. 8)  
Venipede (Lv. 8)

 _Trainer Card #002: Eloise_

 _Backstory: Eloise's religion is unknown. She does not follow a Pokémon's teachings, even Arceus. Due to this she claims to communicate with the afterlife and angels, but has a very severe fear of ghosts. Most claim she has psychic powers, but she hasn't revealed her power of telekinesis._

 _Pokémon:  
Espurr (Lv.9)  
Chikorita (Lv.8)  
Eevee (Lv.7)  
Eevee (Lv.7)_

 **Axel**

"You have reached Celadon City. Enjoy your stay."

The intercom announces our arrival and the subway door slowly slides open. I've just transferred to a new academy here in Kanto, and I'm accompanied by my girlfriend, Eloise. I'm Axel.

That day, I wore a dark brown hoodie under a regular school uniform with a red tie. I was mostly focused on the new PokéNav I was given a few weeks ago. Several strange apps appeared on it and I tried to delete them because I had no interest in them, and the device kept asking me to download them like I was bribed for free cash. The girls at Saffron City told me to play them, but I wouldn't listen. They claimed they were RPG games, but I also thought that was a complete fraud. Nevertheless, it was time to meet the new classmates I had.

The first bell I heard in Celadon has begun to echo. I lightly tread into my first period and faced the whole class on command, a little bit scared of what was about to happen. "Hello, class. This is Mrs. Campbell and this is my Cherrim." The Overcast Cherrim rang out its cry; trying very hard to smile. "I'd like you to introduce a new student," the teacher said.

"Oh Arceus," I muttered under my breath. An urge to go to the bathroom immediately aroused my brain from humiliation.

"Holy Helix," a girl giggled. "He looks ashamed to be here."

The class laughed in unison. Several looked unamused of what was going on. I walked over to my assigned seat, myself flushing red. I looked over to my right and saw another PokéNav. My neighbor was playing games; trying to not get caught. Glimpses of cute monster girls and black magic soon caught my attention. My fantasy was soon interrupted.

"Dude, are you looking at her funny?" another girl near me rebuked. This girl that talked to me had one violet eye visible, the other behind her hair, and was wearing black and white striped stockings. I tried hard to not call her a Hex Maniac or a witch.

I ignored her and turned towards the teacher in order to follow her instructions. She then rambles on about science, which bores me to death. I prefer learning about the world. Maybe when I grow older I could be an artist or a manager of a video game company. That'd be fun.

Mrs. Campbell declared, "Today, we'll be learning about genetics."

A throng of students suddenly spoke up. They seemed to be excited. "I can't wait!" "I wanna see stuff about IVs!" "Why can't we learn about the Pidgeot and the Beedrill?" "What about live birth?"

I wanted to pull my brains out. The class's chattering has gotten too far. I just wanted to be a Munchlax and stock up on food and hibernate like an Ursaring; though it'd be difficult to be a Pokémon. The time to eat did begin, but as I came in, something strange was about to commence. It threw me off balance to the point of near death.

* * *

After one period, I took a stroll with Eloise. She was chatting with her clique on messages. A picture of a girl that oddly reminded me of Petilil made a small appearance on the screen. The sender soon responded with, "Cute, huh? I met her just now!" Eloise responded with, "Why are there flowers all around her?" No message came back.

She turned off the PokéNav, and we walked into the cafeteria. Eloise slurred her speech. "This looks different…"

Amongst the chaos, several were fighting for a slice of pizza. One tried to cannibalize another trainer's Budew.

I said, "Holy crap; must've been a food fight. This looks like a night at a black market." I looked to the far right. The most disparaging outlier of the unruly mob was a scantily-clad, green-haired Houndoom-fodder eating a watermelon and Bullet Seeding anyone that tried to come near her.

Eloise's eyes shrink. "A demon…"

Just as I was about to bombard her with questions, a magical barrier surrounds the cafeteria. Many people were trying to run, screaming their body off, then realized they couldn't get out. Only solution for them was to hide behind the serving counter. The doors leading out seemed to be jammed like someone sealed them shut with superglue.

The fiendish woman yelps and phases through the barrier. It was butter to her. To both of us, it was like trying to get out of a cave infested with Zubat with no hope of escape. The tables and chairs seemingly vanished. One businessman was standing of the other side of the cafeteria, holding some kind of machine. A blue-haired, blue-skinned lady was his left-hand partner. He had no right-hand servant though.

"Intruders. Get out of my way. If not, I challenge you to a Monster Strike battle. Undine, your turn."

Undine flashes a creepy smile at the direction of us and started to laugh in an attractive way.

I asked Eloise. "What's that?"

She turned to me and prattled in a motor-mouth sort of way. "We don't have much time. Two of my Pokémon are already ready to fight. Get Venipede sent out. Now."

Once Venipede came out of his ball, the creepy girl started to ram into me. Eloise senses the vision. She screeched, "Get out of the way!" Once we cleared the way, she suddenly ricochets off the walls and goes for us again like we were stuck in a pinball machine. Chikorita had nothing to do except use Protect.

Throwing her body into the barrier, the blue-haired temptress feels like her head just hit a brick wall and covers her head after contact as if she had a concussion. She cursed in a mystical language and shouts as if there was something wrong with her, "Thou shall not disturb thy elemental."

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Eloise commanded.

Undine modestly tried to cover herself and is struck in the face. She was about to snap. She immediately goes for my Venipede and Eloise's Eevee witnessing the fight happen. Venipede wasn't lucky and got knocked out in one hit. Eevee had a close shave and a blue orb rolls out of Undine's body and Eevee eats it. It felt like a Water Stone. It suddenly activates a mutation in its genes and starts to evolve.

Undine turns back at the Eevee and glares at it astonished.

It grew various amounts of fins around its body and developed gills. Its tail went a major change; it reminded Eloise of mermaids.

"Vaporeon," we both said in unison. It started to Water Gun the Undine, making her splutter. She scolded, "What hath thou done?! I shall punish thy weakling!"

Eloise is baffled at her speech. Undine is shot in the direction by the businessman and Vaporeon. Thankfully, Vaporeon got out of the way. I had already sent out Axew. I already knew my Torchic was too way to effectively handle it.

I started to smirk. "Axew, it's time you've put it into good use." Undine rotates her head in my path. "Poison Jab!" Axew punches her in the chest. She tumbles onto the ground; coughing out blood from her mouth and struggling to breathe.

Eloise stated, "I think you've just killed her…"

After staring at the lifeless body for a moment, it suddenly disappears and Eloise's PokéNav suddenly starts to vibrate. Once it was turned on, Eloise was staggered wildly. The strange app she had not touched in a while opens up with the same monster, in an earlier stage, we tried our hardest to fight hatching from an egg. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

We both looked at the kneeling figure. When the ruckus was over, the man goes back to a normal state and runs out of the school ashamed of himself.

* * *

School was obviously dismissed due to the damage done to the area around the kitchen. We hid ourselves near a pond near the park and summoned Undine. She looked around the park. Numerous Hoppip, Oddish, Poliwag, and Goldeen looked back at the stranger. She looks back at us, "Why hath thee summoned me?"

Eloise responded politely, "Can you speak more colloquially?"

Undine recognizes her archaic accent. "OK, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for what I've done!"

I said, "It's not your fault. Why are you here?"

Undine gulps. "I don't have the soul to answer that question. All I know that I was precipitously summoned here in order to obtain relics."

Eloise scratched her head. "Relics?"

Undine sighs. "Might as well tell you about my land. Our elements are similar to your types. Fire, water, and wood create a triangle of weaknesses and strengths. Light and dark are good against each other."

Eloise connected the dots and responded. "Sounds oddly familiar."

"I think I might have to stick by your side. I was your first hatch."

Eloise shrugs and says "That's fine. You might as well just hang out with us."

Undine smiles. "I accept your request."

* * *

Celadon Gym's leader, Erika was drinking Fresh Water in the picnic area in her gym. She suddenly felt a poke coming from her backside. She turns around to find a blonde girl with a camera. "Hello."

Erika screams. "Who are you?"

"I am Tanpopo."

"Never heard of you."

Tanpopo replies, "I'm just curious! I'm a tourist."

Erika sends out Jumpluff remorsefully with a sigh, and Tanpopo squeals with delight.

She squishes and hugs Jumpluff, exclaiming "You are SOOOOO fluffy! I wanna take you home with me!"

Erika laughs politely. The Jumpluff won't be going anywhere. Not now, at least.

Meanwhile, behind a window is a embodiment in a coat staring at the two girls. She just had to tell her friends what she had discovered.


End file.
